Caught on Tape
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: TwoShot. A new face – fresh, young, and oddly familiar – appeared on screen before Videl's wide, disbelieving eyes... GhVi  Sort of .
1. Game Plan

**Title: **Caught on Tape  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – cuz I cuss once or twice.  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an at tourney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you...  
**Spoilers:** Gohan is the Great Saiyaman! (But you didn't hear it from me...)

**Summary: **TwoShot. A new face – fresh, young, and oddly familiar – appeared on screen before Videl's wide, disbelieving eyes... GhVi (Sort of).

Say no to drugs, kids.

* * *

**Chapter One** - Game Plan

* * *

"I'm gonna get that geek...," Videl promised herself, muttering mutinously under her breath as she parked her jet on the front lawn. The Capsule Corp contraption landed softly, the grass beneath it flattened by the whooshing air from the engine, and the teenage girl released her seat belt. "He can't hide the truth from me!"

Still grumbling to herself, Videl released the latch on her door and leaped out of the jet. After a short drop, her boots touched the ground and she emitted a small 'oof.' Why did they have to build the thing so high off the ground? Didn't the vertically challenged have rights, too?

Videl harped on her height deficiency for but a moment before encapsulating her vehicle. After depressing a button hidden behind the driver's side rear view mirror, there was a loud pop, a soft poof and a shrill whine as the gigantic, grasshopper-like jet crumpled in on itself and became conveniently travel sized. The tiny capsule – labeled "No. 1" with permanent marker – waited patiently in the grass for someone to pick it up.

The teenaged girl bent down to retrieve the capsule and, after reattaching it to her keychain, turned toward the vast mansion that lurked behind her like a hungry leviathan. Videl then proceeded on the familiar path to the front door, stomping and grunting with bad temper.

"I'm home!" Videl called after closing the door behind her. Her voice echoed off the high vaulted ceiling as she stood alone in the foyer, reverberating around the house in a baleful wail.

Great, nobody home.

Videl huffed in annoyance and tossed her keys (capsule and all) onto the table by the front door. They skidded across the smoothly lacquered surface, stopping only a few scant centimeters away from the edge. Satisfied that they weren't going anywhere, the teenaged martial artist readjusted the school bag hanging off her right shoulder and continued on into the house.

She cleared the marble foyer in less than a minute, skittering quickly toward the staircase. Just as she was about to mount the stairs, something to Videl's left caught her attention. With one hand on the banister, she turned her head to investigate. The door to the den was open.

"Daddy?" she called, noting the bright golden flashes illuminating the white door in an irregular pattern. Someone inside was watching television, the girl deduced.

Videl dropped her bag next to the staircase and changed directions; instead of going upstairs to do her homework and plot out new traps for her odd classmate, she decided to drop in on the man she called her father.

Videl nudged the door open with the toe of her boot and called out again, "Daddy?" Her greeting was met with a loud snort. "Is that you?"

When the girl came fully into the room, the mystery was instantly solved. There was Mr. Satan, the greatest champion in all the world, snoring loudly in his armchair with the television on in the background. Videl smiled indulgently at the figure bathed in artificial light and shook her head. He'd fallen asleep watching the old Cell Games footage again.

Feeling unusually affectionate, Videl picked up the blanket that had fallen off her snoozing father and onto the floor. Behind her, the widescreen television continued to play the video, unaware that its audience was paying it no attention whatsoever.

_"Mr. Satan! Here's your chance! Go give that thing what it deserves!"_

_ "Y-Yes! I'll strike f-fear into its...Argh! My...my stomach!"_

The conversation between her father and the brave newsman carried on without them as Videl draped the blanket over her father's shoulders.

_"...the person who'll go next?"_

_ "You mean...you're serious?"_

Videl shivered a little as Cell joined in; he'd always creeped her out. Maybe it was the thought of some giant green cockroach with the ability to blow away an entire city block effortlessly, or maybe it still freaked her out that her father had fought that nasty thing and (mysteriously) lived to tell about it. She'd been so sure that she would be an orphan that day...

"Where's the remote?" Videl muttered, falling easily back into the habit of talking to herself as she looked around for the gadget. It wasn't in Mr. Satan's hand, it wasn't on the floor...where had he put that damn thing?

_"Do you mean to tell me there's someone stronger than you...__**and**__ me?"_

_ "Yup."_

_ "Heh, heh, heh...Let me hear the name of this fantasy warrior, hm?"_

"Ah-ha!" Videl proclaimed triumphantly as her fingers closed around cold plastic. She withdrew it from its hiding place beneath the coffee table and pointed it at the television. With her thumb poised over the power button, she was ready to shut Cell up with a single finger.

"You're up...**Gohan**!"

A new face – fresh, young, and oddly familiar – appeared on screen before Videl's wide, disbelieving eyes. His hair was golden, his eyes were green, and he was wearing the most ridiculous outfit she'd ever seen in her life. Could it possibly be anyone else...?

_"'Gohan'...that means __**rice**__."_

_"What? Astounding...they're taking a lunch break! How can they...?"_

"THAT'S IT!" Videl shouted, squealing in an undignified way. The remote, unsuited for such crushing pressure, was in mangled pieces within her fist by the time she'd jumped to her feet. Little shards of plastic littered the carpet around her feet as she practically danced in triumph.

"Wh-Wha?" Mr. Satan queried, waking with a startled snort. He was sitting up in his chair now and looking around for the source of the commotion, clearly confused in a sleepy way. "Videl? When did you get home...?"

Videl leaned down, pecked her father on the cheek, and dismissed herself. "I'm going out, Daddy! I won't be late!" she promised before launching herself at the still open door.

Before she could leave the room, however, she remembered something. Turning back around, Videl rushed back to her father's side and brought the remote up for use. Quickly realizing that the gadget was officially use_less_, she dropped it where she stood and instead rushed toward the television.

The girl dropped down to her knees on the floor and practically pummeled the "eject" button on the VCR. With a loud groan of protest, the device gave up the VHS to the impatiently waiting Videl.

"Can I borrow this?" she asked, turning to her father and waving the tape at him. The baffled man stuttered something that could have been either "yes" or "no," but Videl chose to consider it the former. "Thanks!"

With nothing else left to distract her, Videl leapt to her feet and rushed out the door and back into the foyer. Her father called after her, – "W-Wait! _Videl_!" – but she ignored him. She finally had _proof_ that Son Gohan was something weird and spectacular and she wasn't going to waste another minute of precious time! It would take her at least a couple hours to get to his house, and she was hoping she could make it there before dark...

As she snatched her keys up off the table and flung open the front door, she shouted, "I've got you this time, Saiyadweeb!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I was re-reading the Cell Saga earlier today and this idea hit me. Riiiiight about the time that the cameraman says "'Gohan'...that means **rice**." I figured it would be an interesting way fro Videl to learn Gohan's secret **XD**

Oh, and in case anyone's wondering why Mr. Satan would be watching the Cell Games on an old school VCR, I'd like to remind y'all how long ago this was published, lolz. The Cell Saga, specifically, was originally released in 1993, back when I was about six or seven. Back then, it was **allll** VHS, all the time. The way I figure it, Mr. Satan would want to watch the original tape over the DVD; it's his trophy, after all.

This is just a short little OneShot. Nobody get greedy and ask for more, lolz.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Who's your daddy? GohanVidel_


	2. Game On

**Title: **Caught on Tape  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – cuz I cuss once or twice.  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an at tourney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you...  
**Spoilers:** Gohan is the Great Saiyaman! (But you didn't hear it from me...)

**Summary: **TwoShot. A new face – fresh, young, and oddly familiar – appeared on screen before Videl's wide, disbelieving eyes... GhVi (Sort of).

I cave to peer pressure...

* * *

**Chapter Two** – Game On

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"I've got it, Mom!" Gohan called, setting the last dish carefully in the drying rack beside the sink. While he was wiping the residual suds from his hands with a towel, the doorbell rang again. "Coming, coming!"

He left the damp rag dangling from the faucet and went to greet whoever was impatiently waiting on the other side of the front door. As he approached the foyer, the person began banging insistently on the wood.

"I'm coming! Sheesh...," he mumbled the last word as he reached out for the doorknob. The knocking persisited.

"_I'VE GOT IT!_"

The excited squeal was Gohan's only warning as his feet were swept out from under him by what felt like a child-sized cannonball. Just as the teen demi-Saiyan's backside collided with the floor, the door finally swung open.

"Hi there! Who are you?" Goten queried, his beaming face pointed up at their visitor.

"Hello," an eerily familiar voice responded, causing every muscle in Gohan's body to tense simultaneously. "Is Son Gohan here?"

The miniature Goku lookalike directed his gaze over his shoulder and fixated it on Gohan. "Is she a friend of yours, brother?"

The elder Son child found himself too distracted by their new (terrifying) visitor to reply. Luckily, she answered for him, "Sort of. Do you mind if I talk to your big brother alone?"

"You're not going to do kissy-kissy stuff, are you?" Goten asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Their guest, surprisingly, seemed amused at the prospect. "Nope, definitely not."

"Okay then!" the boy agreed, holding out his hand to seal their deal. The girl in the doorway accepted it graciously, shook it firmly and then watched as Goten skipped away humming a merry tune.

In Goten's wake, a silence stretched between the two teens. It was long and awkward.

"So...," Gohan began, breaking the silence with a throaty cough. "Wh-What brings you all the way out here, Videl-san?"

"Something very interesting," she replied, taking a step forward and closing the door behind her. For once, she towered over him, looking even more smug than usual with her arms linked together behind her back. It seemed kind of unlikely, but it almost looked like Videl was hiding something from him. "I've got you this time, _Mr. Saiyaman_."

Gohan was doing his best not to look nervous, but he couldn't help gulping a little. "I d-don't know what you're talking about..."

"No?" she replied, withdrawing her right arm from its tangle with the left and bringing it around to her front side. In her hand she held a VHS cassette labeled "Cell Games."

Quite suddenly, Gohan had the urge to regurgitate his dinner.

"I've been thinking," Videl continued, pressing on in the face of his obvious distress with a knowing smirk on her lips. She waved the tape around for emphasis as she said, "The guys who fought in the Cell Games look an _awful_ lot like the Gold Fighter, don't you think?"

Gohan didn't respond, only gulped again. The bile was burning away at his Adam's apple as the churning guilt swirled around in his stomach.

Videl bent down to look him more directly in the eyes while her lips twitched into a full blown smile. Her mirth at his predicament was becoming unsettling. "And, if we assume that the Gold Fighter _is_ one of these guys, then it follows that Saiyaman could also be somehow connected to them. I mean, how many freakishly strong super warriors could one city have? They've got to be the same person, right?"

Videl seemed to be waiting for Gohan's response, but he decided against opening his mouth for the moment. There was no telling what was about to come out.

Luckily, the female crime fighter didn't seem to need his answer after all. She plowed on without him. "So, if we assume both that the Gold Fighter is connected to the Cell Games and that he's also the Great Saiyaman, that can lead to only one conclusion."

"Wh-What?" Gohan murmured, practically prying his tongue away from the roof of his mouth to do so.

"That's where the tape comes in," she finished, shaking the cassette under his nose. Her devilish grin was really starting to bother him now. "Do you want to watch it?"

Gohan shook his head fervently from side to side. No, he didn't want to watch the tape, not when he already knew what was on it. "Wh-What are you going to do?"

Videl straightened up to her full height and planted her fisted hands on her hips. "I'm going to blackmail you."

"B-Blackmail me?"

"Yeah, blackmail you," she reiterated, her triumphant smile suddenly melting away into a dour frown. "If you don't meet my demands, I'm going to the press."

"Okay...," Gohan acquiesced, utterly defeated. "What do you want?"

"I'm still deciding...," Videl answered, tilting her head at him. Her pigtails swayed back and forth with the motion, making Gohan briefly wonder if her hair was as soft and fine as it looked.

He shook off the notion quickly and blurted, "I don't have any money."

Videl's eyes narrowed at the implication. "I don't want your money. I've got plenty of my own, remember?"

Oh, right. Thanks to him, she and her father were as rich as god. (Or would that be the devil?)

"Then...what do you want?" He was almost afraid to know.

Videl paused to think about it a moment before apparently reaching a decision. "I want you to enter the tournament."

"Tournament?"

"'Strongest Under the Heavens,'" she elaborated. "They're bringing it back, didn't you hear? It's been all over the news."

Gohan blushed a little before admitting, "Mom doesn't let me watch a lot of television..."

"Right, whatever. Will you enter?" she pressed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then yes," the demi-Saiyan agreed with a sigh. Considering how much worse her demands could have been, he was feeling pretty lucky. Even the turmoil in his stomach was settling down. "When is it?"

"Next month. You'll have plenty of time to train between now and then." That was a little beside the point, but Gohan figured she didn't have to know that.

"Sooo...that's it?" the demi-Saiyan superhero asked hopefully.

Videl resumed her smile, this time with less frightening results. "Yep, that's it. Fight me in the tournament and I'll forget all about your little secret. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, we do," Gohan replied, grinning weakly in return.

"Then I'll see you at school!" she said, turning towards the door with her hand outstretched. With the knob clutched in her hand, she turned back and added, "Oh, and I'm going to hang onto this tape for awhile. Just in case."

"R-Right..."

"See ya!" she said, closing the door behind her with a sharp click.

As soon as Gohan was certain she was gone, he flopped backwards onto the floor, utterly exhausted. So she finally knew his secret...he'd expected the results to be worse than this. He'd figured that Videl would hold a press conference, unmask him gleefully in front of a bunch of news cameras or at least announce her findings over the school's PA system. Surprisingly, she was keeping the information to herself (at least for now) and asking for a minimum amount in return. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...

"Oh! I almost forgot." Gohan sat up so quickly that he nearly gave himself whiplash. Videl was peeking around the edge of the door with a cheerful grin on her face. "I'll be back on Saturday for flying lessons," she announced, waving the tape at him again. "See you then!"

The door closed behind her for a third time and, this time, Gohan heard the unmistakable roar of a jet engine before a loud whoosh told him that she'd taken off. Artificial wind blew hard against the windows and the walls shook slightly for a moment, the vibrations unsettling the umbrella stand propped up in the corner. She was definitely gone this time.

Gohan flopped back onto the floor with a heavy sigh and contemplated sleeping right where he was for the night. He was too tired to get back up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, seriously, that's it. Finished. Finito. From here on, the Tournament and Buu Sagas continue on in the usual way, so there's no point in pushing it further.

I enjoyed this while it lasted, how 'bout you? :-D

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Who's your daddy? GohanVidel_


End file.
